


Unmarketable Skills

by misura



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Remind me to date flautists more often."
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Unmarketable Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/gifts).



"Wow," Jesper said, once he felt capable of forming words again. Granted 'wow' wasn't much of a word, but after the sort of experience he'd just had, it seemed appropriate enough.

Wylan looked smug. "I take it that means you liked it?"

Part of Jesper wanted to deny everything immediately, say something like _'actually, that was terrible and sloppy and a complete waste of both our time'_. Saying that it had been sloppy would have been true enough, but ... _I guess 'sloppy' isn't always a bad thing._

"Remind me to date flautists more often," he said instead, knowing that would get a rise out of Wylan, too, even if he knew damn well Jesper had no intention of dating anyone else.

Sure enough, Wylan flushed. "It's got nothing to do with that! Why would you - ?"

_Because you're cute when you get all sputter-y and flustered, merchling._ Though Jesper supposed he was a merchling himself now, in a manner of speaking. A speculator. An investor.

_A gambler._ The only difference was the time between placing the bet and finding out whether or not he'd won or lost. Once, he'd known in a matter of seconds, or minutes. Now it was more like days or weeks, sometimes months.

"They're both activities you use your mouth for?" he offered. "And they involve something long and hard and thick you wrap your lips around? And - "

Wylan groaned. "Please stop."

"You asked," Jesper pointed out. In truth, he felt kind of relieved. When Wylan had offered - well, Jesper hadn't been about to turn down that sort of offer. He'd been a bit worried, though. _What if he doesn't like it? What if I accidentally hurt him? What if he expects me to be able to tell him what to do?_

"And I deeply regret that mistake," Wylan said.

"Oh, and they both involve special breathing techniques!"

"Jes!" Wylan turned even redder than before. "If you don't shut up about it right now, I'll ... I'll ... "

_This should be good._ Jesper grinned. "You'll what?" He'd give in, of course. A bit of teasing was fun, but he could tell Wylan was getting close to losing his temper for real, and that wouldn't be any fun at all - for either of them.

"I'll never do something like this again," Wylan said, jutting out his chin.

As threats went, Jesper had to admit that was a good one. Effective. "All right. You win."

Wylan sighed and muttered something about breathing techniques. Jesper stretched, feeling as happy and relaxed as he'd ever felt in his life. No reason for any tension, he supposed: he had it all. Comfort, safety, his own home, no need to worry about where his next meal would be coming from ... _And Wylan._

Jesper still didn't know what he'd done in his life to deserve someone like Wylan. They were different in so many ways, coming from different backgrounds, with different interests, and yet together, they were perfect. There was nothing risky about Wylan: he was a sure thing. A rock, when all the rest of Jesper's life had been more like a river, winding this way and that, with no real destination or final purpose in mind.

"So how about you let me return the favor now?" he asked, once Wylan's color had gone back to normal. "I mean, fair's fair."

"You don't have to," Wylan said, blushing.

"Well, I mean, I probably won't be as good, not being a trained flautist and all, but - "

"I hate you," Wylan said. "Why do I put up with someone like you?"

"My innate charm and sense of style? Anyway, if you want me to stop talking, there's a very easy way to do that right now. You only need to give me something else to do with my mouth."


End file.
